


Where did we go?

by GonerLoner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dark Magic, Demons, Fire Magic, Magic, Twins, related to my Solo Magic fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: Raven loses his sister Aurelia to the people of his village  - and himself to the Fire inside of him.





	Where did we go?

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary, probably.
> 
> There's more to come to this. I plan to rewrite my Voltron Fanfiction 'Solo Magic' into my own story - and this is a first glimpse into the backstory of Raven, one of my main characters in this story. This is how his Fire magic awakens.

 "We're different", she starts. It has been silent in the room for the last ten minutes.

"Tell me something I don't know", Raven scoffs slightly while holding her a little tighter. It makes Aurelia sigh before she adjusts her position on his chest a little.

"No, I mean…different different. Like…ah, I can't explain it." A pause where she plays with his shirt. She had been crying for half an hour before falling silent.

"I can't believe…I don't even know what exactly happened. One second I was laying under him, screaming, crying for help, they were standing around me, laughing at me…" She shakes with the memory and Raven coos quietly to calm her down. It almost sounds like a purr.

"Then suddenly there was this…darkness…Consuming me, telling me not to worry, to just let go…"

A shiver runs over her back and Raven's heart hurts. No, it's breaking. It's breaking because she has been hurt …and he hasn't been there to help her. It's breaking because he left her alone.

"And the next thing I remember…is me standing over their dead bodies…Raven, I'm scared…what happened to me?" A sob vibrates in her voice as she hides her face in his chest. He feels tears wet his shirt.

"I…I don't know." It pains him to say that.

He swallows. She has killed them. All of them. It makes him uneasy, but…

Honestly, he should be happy she already has taken care of that - otherwise, he would have done it the moment she told him about what they had done to her.

"That's flattering but not helping", she mumbles and he realizes he said that last thought out loud.

"But it's the truth."

"Raven."

He sighs. "Lia, I have no idea what to tell you…but I will not let them do anything to you. Those bastards deserved to die. They do not deserve to live on if they lay a finger on my sister." His voice sinks into a dangerous rumbling growl and he feels the whispering darkness vibrating in his chest.

Is this what Aurelia has been talking about?

She hugs him tighter at his answer. The silence continues to stretch on.

"I think we're…we're not human, Raven." Her voice is barely a whisper. "When I…once I was able to see clearly again, my…my hands…they've changed. They were claws…claws like those of a predator…and they…and they had been purple - like my skin didn't get enough oxygen…"

She shakes like she's in desperate need of some warmth and Raven pulls her blanket over them both to make it at least a bit cozier.

His insides feel like they're freezing cold and burning up at the same time.

His sister is a killer.

She has killed four people, six hours before now…But those people have raped her. Had forced her to have sex with them, and the thought alone makes Raven's blood boil in anger.

No.

She's not the guilty one.

They deserved to die.

"Stop thinking you're a monster, Lia", he whispers, gently drawing circles on her tense shoulders. "We're…whatever we are, whatever happened to you…we're going to find out more about it. We're going to solve this…this enigma."

She scoffs. "I don't know if thinking logically…if looking at this like…like a math problem…if this would help."

"Doing nothing certainly won't help." A pause. "Maybe…maybe we can even find out more about our parents. And…we know that magic exists, Lia. We know about Elves, about witches - could it be that one of our parents was a witch?"

"If that would be the case then at least one of us should have an affinity to some kind of magic." She sighs. "And I don't remember being told that Elves were…were creatures with purple claws."

Raven thinks for a moment. "Yeah…Kind of right. But…we can find out more about this tomorrow. Let's…try to sleep for a little bit, hm?"

Aurelia looks up at him for a moment, one of her black eyebrows lifted in skepticism as their black-brown eyes link for a moment.

She sighs as her head sinks to his chest again. "Alright. Let's just…let's just hope that they won't find out it was me."

 

It is a stupid thing to hope for.

The next morning, Raven awakes to screams, to furniture getting thrown around, to Aurelia screaming his name.

No.

No, no, no, no…

He runs downstairs, startled at seeing so many people in their living room, startled at seeing Ethan standing there, stone-faced like most of the others, like his parents. They watch, watch, watch as three grown men are chasing Aurelia through the room, around every piece of furniture.

She has changed. Her skin is a smooth lavender now, her wide eyes tinged purple. Still, it isn't long before one of them finally grabs her wrist. He huffs in exertion. "Stay here, you little beast."

She screams wide-eyed, terror obvious in her face and then her eyes link with Raven's.

"LIA!"

Something snaps inside of him as he starts to run, desperate to make it towards her, to make it before it's too late. But suddenly, something holds him back…something strong, unbreakable, like chains of iron around his arms and he sees Akira and Ethan holding him back. "No! LET ME GO!!"

He screams, squirms, tries his best to get away, but it's no use.

Terror lets his blood run cold as the man holding Aurelia pulls her close to his chest, holding her too in an iron grip. Tears burn in his eyes. "Lia…", he sobs.

Her smile is full of tears as the man pulls out a knife. "Find out who we are, Raven", she whispers, her muscles relaxing and her skin turning back to its normal pale hue. "Find our parents. And…never forget me."

No…

She has accepted her fate.

"Lia, no…" Tears are running down his face and he tries to squirm away from the grip of those holding him, but he has no chance.

"Watch closely, you little bastard. You're gonna face the same fate if we find out you're just the same as her."

And then he slits her throat open.

Blood instantly spurts out of the wound, coating his hands in red as Aurelia's eyes turn into the back of her head and she gags, gurgles, a horrible sound, before her body becomes lifeless in his grasp and he lets her fall to the floor.

No…

"Lia…", he whispers in shock. He doesn't hear the words the adults are speaking to each other, doesn't realize nobody's holding him anymore.

There's just this pain inside of him, this pain of having his other half ripped away from him so suddenly, this pain of seeing her laying on the floor, lifeless, full of blood, her eyes dead and cold.

_They will pay for what they've done._

A fire starts inside of him, eating through his veins until it consumes him. Feeding itself with his anger, his pain.

His blood is boiling, his hands clench into fists.

It is power, pure power, tinged with darkness.

And as he screams, the fire breaks out of him, shooting out of his hands and mouth and he doesn't hear the other men screaming, doesn't hear anything besides the deafening voices in his head that entice him to kill them all. Make them pay.

Make them feel like he now feels.

Fire is all around him and the roaring sound of the flames mixed with the screams of the people around him ring in his ears as he walks out of the building, his eyes blazing and his fists burning.

He will revenge her.

_They will pay for what they've done._


End file.
